My Angel in the Battlefield
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: SEQUEL TO "We Made It" Seto and the other boys begin to board the plane to the war but ounce Seto enters the battlefield he begins to see Serenity walking in the field of destruction. Can Seto and the others end the war before he starts to lose it? Find out by Reading and Reviewing!
1. Don't Get Cocky

My Angel In The Battlefield

Chapter 1

Don't Get Cocky

Yugi and the other boys sat in a seat waiting for their plane to take off. "So do you see anyone familiar Yugi?" Joey asked to the short teen. Yugi looked around and spotted Duke Devlin a few seats ahead of them. "Well I see Duke." Yugi said as he pointed to the teen. "We haven't seen that guy in a while." Tristan said as he lifted his head past a seat in front of him.

"What do you suppose he's doing here?" asked Joey. "He's here like everyone else Wheeler." Seto said who was reading a book. "We know Kaiba!" Joey said in irritation. "Then you should shut up and let me read." Seto said as he flipped a page.

"You want me to give you another black eye Kaiba!" Joey asked as he got angry getting up and about to punch. "Cool it Joey, do you want to get everybody's attention?" Yugi asked as he sat his friend down in his seat. Joey grumbled to himself. The pilots voice came on over the speakers saying "Please buckle your seat belts our plane shall begin to take off in a few minutes.

Yugi sighed in relief cause he knew thing would quiet down til they reached the battlefield. "Boy am I glad somebody said something about that otherwise Tristan and I couldn't take Joey's rantings."

The plane finally took off leaving New Domino City behind. "Man I'm really hungry if only Tea let me have the piece of that pie, oh well she can't stop me here." Joey thought as he got up heading to wherever the food was. As Seto watched Joey leave for food he closed his book and opened his wallet looking at the picture of Serenity on the left side. "I wish I didn't have to leave her." he thought as he kept looking at the picture of Serenity smiling at him at the park. Yugi looked down the isle trying to find a familiar face.

"Well at least Wevil and Rex are not on board but then again they might be sneaking on the plane with the luggage." A few minutes later Joey came back with a lot of food for both him and Tristan.

"Did you really believe you can eat all of that Wheeler?" Seto questioned as he put his wallet back in his pocket."Not really, I brought some for Tristan too." Joey said as he flopped down in his seat between Yugi and Tristan. "Besides Tea shouldn't have drove me away from the pie hours ago." Joey said as he chewed a piece of pizza.

Seto shook his head then began to look out the window watching clouds go by. "You guys don't think Wevil and Rex will be on board do you?" asked Yugi.

"If were lucky those uniformed guys at the entrance will mistake them as ten year olds." said Tristan crossing his fingers. "I hope you're right Tristan, having dice boy on board is enough trouble in the situation." Joey agreed as he finished his second slice. "I just hope you two can finish all this food before we arrive." Yugi said face-palming.

"Whatever we do we have to stay on guard or else one of us will get fried." Tristan said with caution in his voice. "Ah piece of cake." said Joey. "I wouldn't get to cocky if I were you but then again I wouldn't be you." Seto said in a mocking voice. "And why is that Kaiba?" Joey questioned looking at Seto.

"Cause Joey this ain't no duel monsters game where you destroy your opponent for you just play for the fun of it it's war like all the dieing and bombs as well as guns." Yugi said to his friend. "Yeah this isn't a video game either it's the real thing." said Tristan. "I knew that I'm just hoping the general we get isn't to tough to get along with." Joey said as he layed back in his seat. "Ounce again you are wrong Wheeler." Seto said as turned away from the window.

"You mean you already know what general we're getting?" asked Yugi. "No, it's just in war movies the general is always strict." said Seto. "Since when do you watch war movies?" asked Tristan."It doesn't matter if Kaiba watched war movies what really important is getting out of this alive." Joey said as he began chewing another piece of pizza. "Joey's right, we made a promise that we probably can't keep." Yugi warned his friends. "You're right but knowing Kaiba he always keeps his promises." Joey said pointing to the blue eyed boy.

"Not like this Joey he has never been in a war, have you Kaiba." asked Tristan "Not really." Seto said as he was looking out of the window again. "Okay we're all doomed." Joey said face-palming. "Not necessarily Joey as long as we think of strategies, attacks and our defenses we can stay in this as long as this situation last." said Yugi.

"Like a duel monsters strategy game?" asked Tristan. Yugi nodded. "But we're not the ones making the plans Yugi." said Joey. "actually we are planning our positions as we attack Joey. "Oh now I get it." Joey said as his eyes brightened up. "No you don't Wheeler." Seto said mockingly. A voice came over the planes enter come saying "We are landing now please put your holders in the upright position. "Well that's our plan for now guys until we know what we're dealing with." Yugi said as he got out of his seat with the others.

A/N:Well there's the beginning of a new adventure. Please review!


	2. Meeting the General

My Angel in the Battlefield

Chapter 2

Meeting the General

As all the men entered the base they looked around being amazed at the past solders who served in the army by making the life decision a hero would make. "I can't believe they put Hitler up here." said Yugi. "Shouldn't he be with the other generals?" Tristan asked confused as he scratched his head. Joey just shrugged as he started walking towards the bunks but unfortunately for Joey Seto already beat him to the first one.

"No fair Kaiba!" Joey said as his face started to get red as a tomato. "What's wrong Wheeler did you want the first bed?" Seto asked as he flipped through a book he was reading. "Yeah." said Joey.

"Well tough noodles I have it." said Seto. Joey put a finger to his ear as he asked "Tough noodles?" Yugi and Tristan picked a bed then just sat watching the Kaiba Cat and the Joey mouse bicker to no end. A man came in the room looking around at group of men and teenage boys. It turned quiet when the general cleared his voice.

They formed two lines giving the general their attention. "Welcome while you are here fight for your lives I expect nothing but seriousness there is no horse play at my base is that clear?" Joey took one good look at the man's name tag reading it to himself "General Moshu." The general walked down between the two lines.

"There is to be a training session in five o' hundred hours and also don't dilly dally." the general continued. "Hmm, this general I could get use to." Seto murmerd under his breath. "Are you making funny jokes at me Mr. Kaiba?" The general asked staring at Seto in the eyes. The rest of the men murmured "Seto Kaiba, what is he doing here?" The general and Seto's staring contest didn't last long. "I expected more from you soldier considering Guzaburo Kaiba sent you to war when you were just fifteen years old."

The general said as he looked deep into Seto's piercing blue eyes. "Kaiba lied!" Joey thought to himself. "Kaiba lied, he never does lie." Yugi thought as well as Tristan.

"One more move like that and I'm sending you in the battlefield alone!" The general yelled as the rest of the men gasped." Seto smirked saying "You're a fool if you think I'll die in this war I can handle any situation." Joey face-palmed "And he told me not to be cocky." Joey thought to himself. "If you were in Ancient Egypt five thousand years ago you wouldn't last a minute in the desert." said the general. "Wrong, five thousand years ago my ancestor "Priest Seto" walked in the desert before." Yugi was surprised "Since when did he accept the past that happened years ago, this is not like Kaiba." he thought as he watched the general say "I have my eye on you Kaiba." as he pointed two fingers from his eyes to Seto's.

The general walked off leaving the soldiers dismissed. "Why did you lie to us Kaiba." Joey asked sternly. "Cause my past is my past." Seto said as he turned his head. "Why I ata!" Joey said as he was gonna pounce on Kaiba.

"Joey stop, he's right it's his his business." Yugi said as he held Joey's arm. "Yeah I guess your right Yugi." said Joey.

A/N:Sorry this is a short one but I promise chapter 3 will be longer and I beat your wondering "How could you let Seto accept his past it's not like him!" I know I know. But please review!


	3. Training:Pass or Fail

My Angel in the Battlefield

Chapter 3

Training : Pass or Fail

When five o' hundred hours came theme the troops were in training uniform waiting for their leader to come out. "Guys I hope we pass or we won't be able to end this war." said Yugi. "Relax Yugi we'll pass we just gotta keep a sharp eye on those dummy's who shoot at us." Joey said who was trying to cheer his friend up.

"I guess you're right I wonder how the girls and Mokuba are holding up at home." Yugi wondered. "We'll call them after our training session." said Tristan. "Kaiba don't do anything stupid." Joey said as jabbed him in the chest. "Mutt,I have been in this training sessions before so don't worry." Seto said as he was leaning on the wall. General Moshu finally arrived then started explaining how the training room worked. "Good luck to you all." he finished then sat in a chair next to a window where everyone could see watch.

"Okay Mr. hothead lets see what you got." the general said to Seto still remembering their conversation earlier.

Seto picked up a gun then entered the room. As the door was closed behind him the room environment began to change into a old army base. "These guys changed a lot of things around here." said Seto. He walked around a bit not seeing any sight of life.

When he entered a general's office he saw bullets marked on the wall but what he saw on the floor got him confused. "A doll?" he questioned as he picked it up. "Why would they put a doll in this training session?" he questioned himself. He put the doll down on the desk then examined the picture on the desk showing Hitler. "Now I know where they put me, they transported me into world war 2." He put the picture down then walked outside.

A shadow ran passed a building getting Seto's attention. He ran after it but it disappeared. "Great and here I thought I would be shooting some dummy's right about now, I'm starting to think that general wants me to fail this mission." Seto said to himself.

Seto then opened a door to a mess hall. "This place is a mess it looks like Wheeler was here, him and his messy eating habits." A shadow walked up behind him but Seto wasn't caught off guard. "I wonder who this silly shadow is." Seto turned his head and saw Hitler himself. "Are you an enemy?" Hitler asked sternly.

Seto shook his head as he walked pass him. "You are lying." Hitler said as then pointed a gun to his head. "Shoot now what do I do?" Seto thought to himself. Seto dropped the gun then held this hands up. Hitler smirked. "Not so powerful now are you?" he asked mockingly. "You could say that but you could keep tour guard on your feet." Seto said as he turned his foot inward tripping Hitler. "You are clever." He said as lifted his head.

Seto picked up his gun again then shot Hitler. "I hope I don't run into anymore blast from the past fools." All of a sudden he was surrounded by to what looked like an army of duel monsters.

"Now why would the silly general put duel monsters in the training room it's just sad." Seto said mockingly.

The monsters began to fire but Seto was quick on his feet. He dodged every bullet leaving the bullets heading to their allies.

"Tsk,tsk this is just to easy." Seto said as he shot every monster in sight. One monster was behind him but luck for Seto he could shoot from the behind. "Ha, I bet Wheeler couldn't do that, I bet his face is boiling right now!" said Seto.

The environment began to turn back to training room. "Alright Kaiba out, you pass." General Moshu said. Seto walked out but when he did he saw Joey's face boiling. "My guess you could here me in there." Seto said pointing to the training room. "Heard you, we watched you." Joey bursted out in anger. "You pretty good shooting at those monsters." Tristan said shocked.

After the rest of the boys had their turn they headed to the wear the base held the phones. "I'll dial." Seto said pushing through the the group. Ounce Seto dialed the phone rang a few times. "Hello?"Mokuba's voice came on. "Mokie how are things at home?" asked Seto. "Seto is that you?" Mokuba screamed getting the girls attention.

"Ah come on Kaiba let me have the phone!" asked Joey. "Calm down mutt I'm trying ti hear Mokuba." Seto said covering the phone. Joey grumbled to himself letting Seto have the floor.

"Things are great Seto we're watching a movie but I gotta let you in on a secret though." Mokuba said as saw the girls sitting on the stairs by the phone. "What's the secret Mokuba?" asked Seto. "After you guys left Serenity was crying to bits!" Serenity then yelled in the background "Don't tell him that!"

Serenity then grabbed the phone then said nervously "Hi Seto how are things over there?" Seto smiled when he heard Serenity's voice. "Well okay I guess I got in trouble with our general, man the guys nuts he actually put duel monsters in our training session and he sent us back in time to world war 2 where we met Hitler." Seto said as he leaned on the wall.

"You got in trouble, Seto what did you do!" Serenity screamed in the phone. "Well he thought I said something stupid but it's a big misunderstanding." said Seto.

Serenity sighed in relief then asked "Can I speak to Joey?" Seto handed Joey the phone. "Hey sis how are things at home?" Joey asked glad that he could hear his sister's voice. "Things are great mom called earlier but I explained everything about why you couldn't talk to her at the moment but she told me to tell you good luck."

Later Joey got to talk to Mai and Yugi got to talk to Tea. When the boys finished their talk on the phone they got called to get their uniforms. "Man this uniform looks pretty good I'm going to put it on right now." Tristan said as darted for the changing room. "When this war is over how are we gonna get him out of it?" Joey asked mocking Tristan.

Yugi shrugged as he was waiting for his name to be called. "I hope they have the right size for me, I'm so short I could fit in kids clothes." Yugi said worryingly. "Where's Kaiba?" Joey asked as he looked around. Yugi looked around then said "I guess he's in the changing room with Tristan.

After Everyone received their uniform they headed to gun retrieval.

Every gun was black but had the wielder's name in gold letters. "Since when could you have your name on a gun?" Tristan asked as he saw his name in gold letters. "Who knows." Seto said as he polished the gun he held. Yugi looked at his then said with a smile "I think it's pretty awesome right Joey?"

Of course Joey didn't answer he was holding his gun in position making pewing noises. Seto shook his head "Leave the dog in his imagination I bet he's portending to shoot me." Seto said waving his hand in front of Joey's face showing that he was out of it at the moment.

"I'm sure he'll come back to earth soon." said Tristan as he put his gun on a gun holder. "Wait I have an idea." Yugi said snapping his fingers. He stood beside Joey saying "Oh Tristan this sure is good pizza." Joey still wasn't back to earth. "Oh well I guess I'll have to take that pizza away." Seto snicked. Joey was immediately brought back to earth.

"Did someone say pizza?" asked Joey. : "Sorry mutt I ate it all." Seto said mockingly. Ah man I never miss pizza night!" Joey wined making the other boys laugh. A few hours later the troops were called to battle but only one thing was on the boys mind "Getting out alive."

A/N:Wow really long chapter like I promised. Silly Joey and his imagination! Also we had a blast from the past didn't we but I bet your wondering what that doll in the general's office was about well don't worry we will find out later in the story. So please review!


	4. Thinking of You

My Angel in the Battlefield

Chapter 4

Thinking of You

While the boys were in combat home just wasn't the same without Seto and Joey around bickering at each other. "Hey Serenity want to play?" Mokuba asked handing her the controller. "No thanks Mokuba I don't feel like it." Serenity said getting up and going to the kitchen. "I wish you didn't leave Seto it hurts me I know you are gonna get hurt somehow." Serenity said glumly as she made herself a glass of juice recalling back to the day she wouldn't forget.

_Serenity poured herself a cup of milk but was surprised to fell two strong arms rap around her waist."Need some help with that?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Serenity giggled as she was being kissed on the cheek._

_ "Ah Seto cut that out." Serenity said as she laughed and pulling out of his embrace but Seto was too strong for her."Mokuba and the others are waiting for us in the dinning room, you gonna keep them waiting for the celebration?" Seto asked as he pointed to the dinning room door. "I'm coming I'm coming hold up!" Serenity said as she tried to catch up with him._

Serenity was brought back to reality when Mai walked in. "What's the matter hon?" she asked as Mai took a seat by Serenity.

"I miss Seto that's all." she said as she put her head on the table and her long auburn hair covering her face. "I know you miss him I miss Joey dearly as well." said Mai. Serenity then pulled out the Blue-Eyes White Dragon out of her pocket. "I don't what I'd do if he got hurt or worse die." Serenity said as she held the card close to her. "Don't think like that Serenity besides we have to be positive that the boys will come out alive." Mai said as she put a hand on her shoulder. "I guess you're right but can I be alone for a while?" asked Serenity.

Mai nodded then went back to the living room leaving Serenity in another flashback. "Oh Seto."

she thought. _"You beat me again how do you do that?" Seto said as put the cards down on the table. "Experience." she answered putting her cards down too. "Hm and I thought only Yugi could beat me at duel monsters." Seto said as he handed her a soda. "Ah come on Seto be a good sport." Mokuba said who was sitting by Serenity.. "After our break one more duel." Seto said as he held up one finger. "Oh it's on Seto!" said Serenity. They all laughed leaving the flashback to end._

Serenity looked at the ceiling praying "Oh Seto please come out of this alive I'm begging you."

A/N:I know this is short but I didn't have much to go on. The first flashback was the day Seto purposed to Serenity and the second one was on the day Serenity was hanging with the Kaiba Brothers but I promise Chapter 5 will be longer! Please review.


	5. Unexpected Incedent

My Angel in the Battlefield

Chapter 5

Unexpected Incident

The troops went inside exhausted from the battle. "That went well." Joey said as he plopped on the floor. Yes but it's gonna be harder next time." said Yugi. "I been through worse." Seto said as the plopped on his bed. "To bad it's not even over." wined Tristan. After they caught their breath General Moshu spoke "Good work men we have wounded fifty soldiers on the battlefield our next attack will be the element of surprise."

The troops groaned "By the element of surprise he means early in the morning right?" Joey whispered to Tristan. "No Wheeler he means at midnight." Seto said sarcastically.

Joey groaned as he listened to the unfair general talk. Ounce General Moshu left everyone went to sleep. When midnight came around Yugi threw a pillow at Joey to wake him up but didn't succeed. "I'll handle this." Seto said as he sat on Joey's bed. He cleared his throat then yelled "Wheeler get your tush out of bed!" Joey was surprised as he fell to the floor.

"Get up man." Tristan said as he helped Joey off the floor. The troops got in position as the garage like door lifted. They trudged and trudged until they got to the enemy's base. "Okay Fire!" General Mosh yelled. Bullets began to break the glass surprising Peru. The enemy troops began to fire back but Seto saw something strange. A ghost like figure began to walk toward the battlefield and to Seto it looked at Serenity!

"Is that Serenity?" He asked himself as he got up from his position. "Kaiba what are you doing?" Joey asked as he watched Seto get out from their wall that protected them but all of a sudden a gun was fired at Seto and he began to fall slowly hearing Serenity's sweet voice "Seto don't leave me!" Yugi and Tristan saw this and began running to the Unconscious Seto. "Kaiba wake up!" Yugi shouted slapping his cheek. "This won't work we have to get him back to the base!" Tristan yelled over the guns being shot.

Yugi wrapped one of Seto's arms around his shoulder then Tristan got the other racing back to the base While Joey and the others stayed behind to fight.

When the three boys reached the base they tried to find a nurse or somebody to help them. "You stay here with Kaiba while I go find someone." Yugi said as he headed to the clinic. Ounce Yugi did find someone Seto was carried to the infirmary to be treated. It wasn't long til the others returned to the base.

"How is our hothead doing." Joey mocked General Moshu as he was trying to cheer his friends up. "We don't know yet Joey but ounce we get the news you are gonna have to tell Serenity." Tristan said sadly. "Me, why me?" Joey asked pointing to himself. "Cause you're the only one she's close to besides Kaiba." Yugi said as he looked up at Joey sadly. "I'd hate to tell Ren that her fiance did something stupid besides she be tore up." Joey said as he imagined Serenity's reaction then shivered. "You're gonna have to Joey." Yugi said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. To their relief someone came out not holding them in suspense anymore.

"How is he?" asked Yugi. "He seems to be wounded pretty bad but he's also unconscious." the doctor said as he broke the news to them.

"I wonder why Kaiba lost his concentration." Tristan wondered. "Well I kinda heard him say Serenity's name a few times." Said Joey. "Maybe he saw her on the field somehow."said Yugi. As the boys headed to the phones a second time they were sad that this wouldn't be a pleasant hello. "Alright Joey call." commanded Tristan.

"How can we if we don't know the number?" asked Joey. Yugi face-palmed. "That's right only Kaiba knows the number I didn't think of that." Yugi said in defeat. "Wait I have Serenity's cell phone number." said Joy as pulled out his cell phone. "Phew, that's a relief." said Tristan as he watched Joey dial his sister's number.

A/N:I'll end it there to leave you hanging!


	6. An Umpleasent Surprise

My Angel in the Battlefield

Chapter 6

An Unpleasant Surprise

At the Kaiba Mansion Serenity's phone was ringing. "Hold on guys pause the movie." Serenity said to the others. Mokuba paused the movie so Serenity didn't miss anything. "Hello?" Serenity answered the phone. "Hey sis it's me." Joey said nervously into the phone. "Joey, oh wait let me put you on speaker." Serenity then pushed a special button then said "Okay Joey you're on speaker." said Serenity.

Joey cleared his throat then said "Um something happened." Joey said nervously. Serenity gasped "You didn't get hurt did you!" Serenity asked worryingly. "Not me someone else did." said Joey. "Who!" all of the girls screamed in the phone. Joey put a finger to his ear then said "Kaiba got hurt." Serenity gasped then asked "You didn't punch him did you big brother?"

"No I did not punch Kaiba He was shot by a gun." Joey said defensively. Serenity now tears coming down her eyes. "Oh I knew I shouldn't let him go into this war so how bad is he?"

Serenity asked hopeful it wouldn't be serious. "Well the doctor said he is unconscious." Joey said sadly he hated to hear his little sister cry but what could he do. "Sis I know you're worried but as soon as Kaiba wakes up I'll have him call you I promise." Serenity thanked her brother then hung up before Joey could say anything else. "Oh Seto." she thought. She wished her fiance was home right now but no he was at a war base trying to recover from the incident that happened a few minutes ago.

"Will you be okay Serenity?" Tea asked putting her arms around her friend. "I'll be fine Tea lets watch the rest of the movie." she said as she hugged her legs like she was in a ball.

Of course Serenity wasn't the only one effected by this so was Mokuba._ "Come on Mokuba you're be late for school if you don't get down here this instant!" Seto yelled pointing to the ground floor. "I'm busy!" Mokuba yelled back. Mokuba was hiding in his room cause he was waiting for Serenity to get here. "Oh you better get down here right now young man!" yelled Seto. Roland walked up to Seto saying "Sir Miss Serenity Wheeler is here." At that instant Mokuba ran downstairs. "I'm ready Seto." he said as he walked down the stairs. "Where you waiting for Serenity Mokie?" Seto asked as he handed Mokuba his backpack. Mokuba nodded then raced to the limo with Seto walking after him. "What's going on with Mokuba?" Serenity asked with a smile on her face. "Let me give you a hint, he was waiting for a person who has long auburn hair." said Seto. "Come on guys." Mokuba pulled on his brother's sleeve. Seto and Serenity laughed as they walked to the limo. _

Mokuba then was brought back to the present when the movie ended hearing the girls talk about how good the movie was.

Meanwhile Yugi,Joey and Tristan sat outside the infirmary waiting for Seto to wake up "It broke my heart when I heard Serenity cry." Joey said who had an arm on his knee and his chin resting on his hand. "Don't worry I bet Kaiba will wake up soon." said Yugi. The boys sat there waiting until bed time. "We should probably hit the hay." Tristan said as he got up stretching.

"You're right but in this case the bunks." said Joey. "It's gonna be harder to fight tomorrow now that we don't have Kaiba on the field.

"Nah, things will be alright Yugi we just gotta end this silly war." Joey said trying to cheer his friend. "Do you think one of us should stay behind to watch Kaiba?" asked Tristan. "Maybe but it depends on General Moshu's strategy." said Yugi. "I just hope it's not the element of surprise again I can't stand Getting up that early!" Joey said exhausted.

The next day the General was sending a bomb to be set off at the enemy's base so the soldiers didn't have to go in battle today but in case of a surprise they had their guns close by. "I'm glad we're not gonna be shooting any dummy's today I don't feel like it today." Joey said as he layed a card down on the table.

"You're right I really wanted to stay behind in case Kaiba wakes up." said Yugi. "Hey if that bomb works I bet it would end this war for good." Tristan said as he watched the two duel.

"This is difficult without my Red Eyes in my deck." Joey said sadly. "You know Tristan a war doesn't usually last until a few months or maybe years." Yugi said as he picked up a card and placed it down on the table.

"Dang It Yugi you win again1" Joey wined as he slid out of his chair. "I guess General Moshu wants to go home to if he wants ti send bombs at the base." said Tristan. "I wouldn't blame him Tristan I mean I want to be back in New Domino helping Grandpa with the shop instead of being in this war." Yugi said as he put his cards in his pocket. Yugi didn't want to duel anymore he had to much on his mind like his grandfather, Kaiba being unconscious and his girlfriend Tea worried sick.

"Yeah,Serenity and Kaiba would be arranging their wedding if it weren't for this war." said Joey glumly. "If the bomb doesn't work we will hear the next part of the plan tonight." said Tristan.

"Well if Kaiba doesn't wake up soon and recover fast we are doomed to society." Joey said as he slammed his fist on the table getting everybody's attention. Yugi quietly slid Joey back in his seat before he said something stupid.

A/N: I know I hate to end there but my imagination is running out! I have no idea what should come next anyways please review!


	7. Making Peace

My Angel in the Battlefield

Chapter 7

Making Peace

A few weeks passed and the war just kept going on. The bombs that General Moshu sent to the enemy's base didn't work so Peru became angry and started to bomb Japan's base. Things couldn't get any worse but it did Yugi and the two boys started to get worried since Seto hadn't woke up from the indecent and was starting to think that he was dead. "Our next move is to to through the base and kidnap at least one trooper from the base do I have any volunteers?" asked General Moshu.

Duke and another trooper raised their hand then followed the general in his office. "Man this war is taking forever." Joey said to his to friends turning to them. "What can we do we can't just ask Peru to surrender neither can we make peace with them." said Tristan.

"Yugi,what do you think?" Joey asked turning to his friend. "I don't know Joey I mean I agree that we need to end this war but what I think we need to do is wait for Kaiba to wake up if we end the war to soon how are we gonna get him back home?" Yugi reasoned with his friends "If we don't do something this war will last until we're twenty." Tristan said sarcastically.

"I guess we could do something." Yugi agreed with Tristan. "I got it." Yugi said snapping his fingers. "When everybody falls asleep tonight we will sneak out and head to Peru's military base ounce we're inside we wake the general and talk to him about ending this war." Yugi explained.

"Yeah maybe we can find out what they want and give it to them which ends the war and makes peace with Peru." Joey said excited. "The boys agreed to the plan.

When bedtime was came and troopers fell asleep the three boys snuck out the nearby window. It was a long hike to Peru's base again. "You guys ready?" asked Yugi. Both boys nodded but Tristan had a question. "Guys what if this doesn't work and we end up as their prisoners?" Yugi and Joey looked at each other. "No worries they're probably duel monsters fans and since Yugi is "King of Games" he can reason with them." Joey said as he pointed to Yugi.

"Ah, I don't think they will be intrusted in me Joey." Yugi said nervously. "Nonsense that will be plan B." said Joey.

"I just hope Duke and that other soldier spots us." said Tristan. The boys began to sneak their way past a few guards but when they began to enter the base they saw Duke and another soldier at a window dragging an enemy soldier with them back to Japan's base. "Their plan seems to be going smoothly." Joy whispered to the others. "Come on the General's room is behind this window." said Yugi.

Joey and Tristan followed Yugi to the window then began to lift each other. "Okay Yugi you're next." Tristan said as he held his hands together holding them out so Yugi could climb. When Yugi's head entered the window he saw Joey hold his arm out so Yugi could grab it. Ounce Yugi was on the ground Tristan began to climb the wall.

When all three of the boys entered the general's room Tristan began to close the window. "Okay, Joey cover his mouth. "Yugi commanded. Tristan locked the door while Joey covered his mouth with a handkerchief .

When Joey turned the light on the general began to wake up. He saw the boys in his room and began to panic.

"Do not panic we have come to try to make peace between our two countries." said Yugi. "Can you speak Japaneses?" asked Tristan. The general nodded then Yugi took off the handkerchief. "I thought you would kill me but I'm a peaceful man." said the general. "Then why do your people want to fight us?" asked Yugi. "Peru was a peaceful country but when our people began to visit Japan one of them was killed by one of your people." the general began to tell his story to what had thought was a threat to their country.

"We are sorry that happened." said Yugi. "Yeah, we didn't want to go to this war either." said Tristan. "We're from New Domino City." said Joey enthusiastic. "You seem familiar have we met?" asked the general. "No but my name is Yugi Mouto." said Yugi. "Ah you must be the King of Games." said the general. "So these people do play duel monsters." said Joey. "Why yes, we do play the game." said the general. "Is the murder why we are at war?" asked Tristan.

"Sadly yes." The general said sadly. "Do you know what the tourist's name?" asked Yugi. The General nodded them said "Mi-sami." Joey and Tristan looked at each other.

"Well we like to help make peace and end this war is there something that you need to be done?" asked Joey. "Justice is what Peru wants." said the general. "To tell you the truth the killer died before he got caught." said Yugi. "Then all we ask of you is an apology from the president." said the general. Yugi and the others nodded. "We'll tell our general this was a misunderstanding." said Yugi. "Thank you." said the general.

Joey turned out the light as the boys headed toward the window. "Sorry about the kidnapping that was our general's idea but we'll make sure to return the soldier alive." said Tristan. "We'll have our General talk to the president and see what can be done." said Joey. "We'll also have our general contact you." The general thanked the boys as they excited out the window.

"Man what a big misunderstanding." Joey said as they began to walk to their base. "Yeah I hope we weren't missed." said Yugi. The boys nodded in agreement. "But hey now we can end this war." said Tristan.

When they entered the base they saw every trooper was was up. "Okay we're dead." said Joey. "Where were you soldiers?" the general asked as he walked towards Yugi, Joey and Tristan. "We were at the enemy's base." said Tristan. "What for?" asked General Moshu. "Trying to make peace sir." said Joey.

Yugi stepped up then started to explain. "Sir we talked to the general this war is a big misunderstanding." The soldiers began to talk among each other.

"What are you saying soldier?" asked General Moshu. "Well they said they were just angry with a death among their people that we caused so all they're asking is an apology from our president." Yugi explained to the general. "I see then this war was for nothing." asked General Moshu. Yugi nodded then said "We also told him that we would release the prisoner that we kidnapped." General Moshu turned to his other troops. "I need one of you to release the prisoner." said General Moshu.

Ounce the prisoner was released they called the president but they had to wait until the morning to try again. But everyone was glad that this war could end and that they could could all go home soon. But there was one more problem hat had to be solved before the boys could go home and that was waiting for Seto to wake up.

A/N:Wow I didn't expect my imagination to try to end the war to soon but there's one more problem that needs to be solved before the gang could live in a happy ending and that is waking Seto up!


	8. Things Couldn't Get Any Better

My Angel in the Battlefield

Chapter 8

Things Couldn't Get Better

The next day General Moshu was trying to contact the President but their luck began to fail again because the President was having his beauty sleep.

"What kind of President takes a fiesta in the middle of the day!" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs. Yugi and the others was sitting in Seto's hospital room hoping he would wake up today but it was taking forever. "You." said Tristan. Joey slid in his seat "So what's you're point?" Joey asked as his eyes were beginning to close. "Well you're trying to answer your own question which you don't do." said Yugi.

Silence fell began as they sat there waiting for something or someone to say something. "Lets go to get some lunch Yugi I'm starved." Tristan said as he got up stretching. "What about Kaiba?" asked Yugi. "Joey can watch him lets go." Tristan answered as he dragged Yugi to the door. When the two boys left Joey became lonesome watching his soon to be son-in-law sleep. "That Kaiba I'm gonna have to get use to him since he's gonna marry Ren."

He started to drowse but woke up to Seto's groaning. "Where am I?" He asked as he looked around. Joey rubbed his eyes then stood beside the bed. "Well it's about time you woke up." Joey said trowing his arms in the air. "Where am I?" Seto repeated but this time looked at Joey.

"You're in the hospital, you got shot for do something stupid." Joey answered as he sat back down. "You piratically have Serenity worried to death cause after I told her what happened she started crying." Seto's eyes went wide when heard the words "Serenity and worry."

"Gotta get to that phone booth outside." Seto said as he made a thinking face. "Wheeler, you gotta help me to the phone booth." Seto said as he tried to get up but grimaced as he felt pain surge thew his body. "No can do but you can borrow my cell phone." Joey said as he handed Seto the phone push Serenity's name, I told her I'd have you call her ounce you wake up.

Seto pressed Serenity's phone number then told Joey to leave. "What if she wants to talk to me when you're done?" "I'll call you.

Joey shrugged then left the room. Meanwhile at the Kaiba Mansion Serenity was lying in her bed waiting for Joey to call cause she didn't want to go anywhere in case Joey called her. Her phone began to ring Joey's ring tone as Serenity was getting up."Don't tell me he's dead Joey I can't take it!" Serenity said when she answered the phone. "I'm not Wheeler." Seto said over the phone as he rubbed his ears.

"Seto?" Serenity asked nervous. "The one and only." Seto answered as a smile began to form on his face. Serenity began to cry being relieved to hear his voice. "How dare you scare me like that, what were you thinking!" Seto didn't know how to answer. "Well?" Serenity asked again.

"I don't know how to answer that."Seto said as looked at the ceiling. "Well I'm glad you finally woke up so when are you coming home?" Serenity asked being hopeful for some news. "I don't know that either I have been in daylights but Wheeler can answer that question." Seto held his hand over the phone then yelled. "Wheeler!" Serenity flinched but then calmed down a bit after the outburst as she heard Joey say. "I'm coming I'm coming."

A/N:I'm sorry I have to end it their cause I don't feel creative today and also today was hecktik but I promise the next chapter will be longer!


	9. Heading Home

My Angel in the Battlefield

Chapter 9

Heading Home

After Joey finished talking to Serenity he headed towards the door. "Where are you going mutt?" Seto asked when Joey reached the door. "I gotta go go inform Yugi and Tristan that your awake and see what our next move is now that the war is over." Seto was surprised that the war was over. How long was he out? Seto looked at Joey one more time then started to ask a question.

"Wheeler, how long was I out?" Joey looked at Seto then started to look at the floor with sadness not sure if he wanted to tell him. "Come on Wheeler don't keep me in suspense!" Seto said as he continued to watched continued to watch Joey.

"You were out a few weeks Kaiba, we were beginning to think that you were dead but here you are now as obnoxious as usual." Seto was about to not believe him until he saw hundreds of bandages at the trash can. "I see." Seto thought to himself. He then let Joey leave the room as he began to think to himself.

As Joey's footsteps began to click on the hall floor Yugi and Tristan saw him running towards them. "Guys Kaiba is awake." Joey said panting until he had caught his breath.

Yugi smiled relived that their problems were solved. "That's great Joey now we can go home!" Tristan said excitedly. "Our next step is heading home but that won't be until tonight." said Yugi. "When was this arranged?" Joey asked shocked and excited at the same time. "Well while you were watching Kaiba General Moshu finally got a hold of the president and told everyone in the cafeteria that we all could go home tonight."

Joey sighed in relief" "'I'm glad." he answered. The three boys continued to talk as they headed towards their bunks to pack.

When 9'clock arrived the three boys were helping Seto out of bed. "Hold on Kaiba." Joey said as he held one arm over his shoulder. "Like I have a choice." Seto remarked sarcastically. They began to walk to the plane as Yugi carried Seto's bag. "I'll be glad when were all home, the girls will be hugging us to bits" Yugi said as they got on the plane.

Joey and Tristan sat Seto in a seat next to the window then put the luggage on the plane. When that was done they fell in their seats finally relaxing. "I hope Joey doesn't go for the food like he did when we were leaving home." Tristan said in exhaustion. "Well you know Wheeler, he's always hungry." Seto said as he was looking out the window. "Hey, for ounce in your life you're right Kaiba." Joey said surprisingly.

Things began to settle down when everyone got in the plane but it was rowdy for anybody to think. "We shall be taking off in a few minutes please buckle your seat belts and close your windows." A voice said over the intercom.

The plane took off in just a few minutes but the boys began to do their own thing. Yugi began to look over his deck, Joey was well eating, Tristan began to listen to his iPod and Seto was looking at the picture of Serenity and Mokuba at the backyard smiling back at him. As he stared at it he began to have a flashback. _"Come on Seto play with us." Mokuba said as he and Serenity were throwing a Frisbee. "I think I'll just watch you two." Seto answered back as he waved his hand motioning them as they continued to play. "Please Seto." Serenity asked giving him the puppy dog eyes. "I don't think so." Seto said trying to avoid her pleading eyes. Mokuba and Serenity watched him lay down and close his eyes. "I have an idea follow me." Mokuba said to Serenity as they began to run towards the garden. Seto began to relax but a few minutes later began to feel water fall on him. "I don't remember rain being in the forecast." Seto said as he still had his eyes close. Serenity and Mokuba began to laugh as they held the hose over Seto. "I don't remember gigging being in the forecast either." said Seto. Serenity and Mokuba continued laughing hearing Seto's silly remarks. As Seto opened his blue eyes he saw a hose being held. "I wonder is holding this silly hose." Seto said as smirked knowing who the two rain faryies were. Seto began to get off the ground beginning to scare Serenity and Mokuba of what he __might do. "Aha!" Seto yelled seeing Serenity and Mokuba begin making a run for the garden still laughing their heads off. "You can run but you can't hide!" Seto yelled running after them. After Seto had caught the two of them hiding behind the house they began to laugh together. "Seto that's no fair you always catch us! Mokuba pouted. Seto chuckled "Well you need to think out side the box Mokie," said Seto. "He's right Mokuba maybe next time we can make a beline for his room." Serenity answered as they headed to their picnic spot from earlier. "Maybe next time you could actually play with us." said Mokuba. "I will next time." Seto answered as he sat by Serenity. "That was fun do you promise to play with us next time?" asked Mokuba. Seto nodded then said "I promise."_

Seto began to come back to reality. He looked around seeing everyone asleep. Seto looked out the window again looking at the moon shine through the window. "I'll be glad to get home and have our wedding Serenity it will be a day that I'll never forget I promise you that." Seto thought as he looked at another picture of of him and Serenity. He was kissing her on the cheek and Serenity was smiling holding his arm that was wrapped around her neck. Seto put the picture back in his wallet then began to fall asleep.

A/N:What a chapter! But anyway that was chapter nine the next chapter shall be the last one but don't worry their wedding will be in the next story. I'm beginning to love flashbacks. But please review!


	10. A Soon To Be Happy Ending

My Angel in the Battlefield

Chapter 10

A Soon To Be Happy Ending

The plane landed having the intercom woke the boys up the next day. "What a wake up call!" Joey yelled as he fell to the floor. "Were you in a dream with Mai?" Yugi asked as the three boys snickered at the blonde haired teen. Joey got up off the floor then said in a high voice "Yes, I was about to kiss her for crying out loud!"

As the boys walked off the plane they kept imagining how their girls would greet them ounce they reached the Kaiba Mansion. "How are we gonna get home if we don't have no transportation?"asked Tristan. "Relax guys I left one of my cars behind before we left Domino." Seto said as he pointed to the mustang outside. The boys ahhed in delitement as they stared at the car. "Wait a minute you can't drive in your condition Kaiba." Joey said as he turned around and looked at the boy who was sitting down because he couldn't stand. "Again relax I'll have Tristan drive." Seto said as he handed the keys to the brown haired boy.

Joey's mouth dropped to the floor. "Why are you letting him drive?" Joey wined. "Cause last time I checked dogs can't drive also I don't trust you with my cars." Seto answered as he jabbed Joey in the chest. "Then why not Yugi?" Joey asked again motioning to the spiked haired boy.

Seto sighed face-palming himself. "He's too short." Seto muffled in his hand. "He's right Joey I need a growth spurt badly." sad Yugi. "Fine." said Joey. Yugi,Tristan and Joey put the luggage in the trunk but as Joey closed it, it popped back up. Joey groaned then started talking to the object. "Look you silly trunk if you don't close then I'm going to start tearing you apart!" Yugi and Tristan looked at each other in bewilderment as Joey started bickering to the car. "Joey has officially gone nuts." Tristan said to Yugi. Yugi nodded then started to interrupt Joey. "Um Joey why don't you get Kaiba while Tristan and I finish packing."

Joey grumbled a bit then said to the car. "Know this, it's not over yet." He then headed back inside for Seto as Yugi and Tristan finished packing.

After what seemed like hours to end to the boys they finally got in the car with Joey and Tristan in the front and Yugi as well as Seto in the back seat. The ride was quiet for a while until Joey interrupted the silence by going through his compartment. "Wheeler close that compartment before I call the cops on you." Seto warned the boy who froze from his outburst. "Oh yeah then why don't you tell us what's in here." Joey said as he looked at Seto in the mirror.

Seto frowned then answered "Personal stuff." Joey closed the compartment then just sat in the seat as he watched cars and buildings go by.

When the mustang arrived at the Kaiba Mansion Tristan parked the car in front then everyone got out. "So how will we surprise them?" asked Yugi. Joey and Tristan helped Seto out of the car then shrugged. "Suppose we walk in as though we were in a argument." suggested Joey. Seto shook his head then said "Do you have no brain in that head of yours, I swear it's like having a monkey around and I'm surprised you graduated high school!"

Joey growled as though he was looking at his most hated food in the world but didn't comment Seto. "We don't plan it, we just walk in and surprise our girls." Seto said simply motioning with his hands who were around Tristan and Joey's shoulder.

"I'm liking Kaiba's plan better." said Tristan. The boys three boys walked in carrying Seto with them. When they entered and closed the door they heard giggling from the living room. They followed the sound to the living room but what they saw surprised them more. "I can't believe this we come home from the battlefield to surprise the girls but it turns out to be vice versa!" Seto yelled at the top of his lungs getting the girl's attention. "Your home!" The girls yelled as they ran towards them.

As they hugged and greeted one another Mokuba and Serenity were leading Seto to the couch. "I'm glad you're home Seto." Serenity said hugging him gently as well as Mokuba.

The boys told the girls and Mokuba the adventure they had and how they ended it. "So what's next now that the war is over?" asked Tea. "I bet Seto and Serenity's wedding is our next adventure." Yugi said as he began to rap his arm around Tea's waist. "I totally forgot that." Serenity said as she face-palmed.

"No worries Serenity you guys haven't arranged it yet have you?" asked Mokuba. Seto shook his head. The wedding wasn't arranged yet.

"So what have you girls been up to while we were gone?" asked Joey. "Well nothing much really we went shopping, played video games with Mokuba as well as watch movies." Mai said as her and Joey looked at each other. "Well were glad." Tristan said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Things began to quiet down for the gang as they caught up with each other but they all realized their adventures wasn't over yet.

A/N:That's the end to "My Angel in the Battlefield" the next story is Seto and Serenity's wedding but I may need some help with that story. Sorry I had to end the story this way I thought it would be best. The story begins Tuesday so be there!


End file.
